


umbrage and solace

by avapacifica



Series: October Writing Challenge 2020 [27]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Disguise, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hiding, I Love You, Identity Reveal, Jotunn | Frost Giant, M/M, Reveal, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Hatred, Suspicions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avapacifica/pseuds/avapacifica
Summary: Loki's true form is revealed to Tony by accident.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: October Writing Challenge 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948126
Comments: 1
Kudos: 130





	umbrage and solace

**Author's Note:**

> Day 27: Otherworldy  
> This fic is actually pretty important to me, as it marks exactly 100k word published! I'm so excited to have put so much out there in the last year and change, this community is honestly amazing!

“Don’t come in Anthony.”   


Tony isn’t quite sure how Loki even knows he's near, as his back is to the door. His hand covers his eyes anyway, wondering what he could possibly be doing that he wasn’t allowed to look at.

“Are you changing?” He asks, rounding a table as best as he can without his sight. “It’s not like I haven’t seen that before.”

“No.” Loki seems only slightly annoyed. 

“Is it a surprise for me?” Loki is too focused on what he’s doing to really concentrate on what Tony is saying. 

“No. It’s a spell, and it’s taking a lot of attention. So if I could have a few moments of alone time, that would be lovely.” Tony shrugs, he understands. Prying eyes in a workspace can be the worst distraction. He figures one peek won’t hurt though, and uncovers his eyes only for a second. On the table is a plant, clearly not from Earth. It’s surrounded by a green mist. He got his look, but before he leaves, he glances at Loki, who is completely blue. 

He doesn’t want to stare, but this is something he’s never seen before. When Loki takes notice of the gaze concentrated on him, he loses control of his hands, and the plant turns to dust below him. That’s not what concerns him. He turns his back, putting his hands close to his chest so Tony doesn’t even have sight of those. He’s glad his hair is so long, it hides his neck nicely.

“Damnit Anthony, you don’t know when to quit.” Loki storms out of their room, arms crossed to not let anything show.

Tony doesn’t understand why he’s so angry. Sure, he had messed up the plant, but it couldn’t have been that important, otherwise he would’ve told Tony about it ahead of time. And with the skin, he isn’t bothered that Loki hadn’t told him before, but whatever it is, shouldn’t he be able to know now that it’s in the open? They aren’t supposed to keep secrets from one another. 

He goes to the only person on Earth that might know about any of this, Thor. The god is happy to explain, though the look he shares when Tony brings it up is a somber one.

“One of Loki’s greatest struggles is pushing away where he came from, I suppose hiding his true form is a part of that.”

“True form?” Tony asks. He knew that Loki was a Frost Giant, but he always assumed they looked like humans and Asgardians did. 

“Well it appears you’ve seen it. Blue skin, red eyes, markings in the face.” Tony hadn’t noticed much else besides the blue. He hadn’t gotten the chance really. “I’ve always told him his roots don’t matter. He’s an Asgardian like me, he doesn’t need to think about that awful Frost Giant business.”

Tony doesn’t like how Thor phrased that, and that’s likely how he talks to Loki about it. If he was ashamed about how he truly looked, Thor talking about his species in that manner couldn’t have helped at all. That’s just the god’s personality. He means well, but he’s a bit overbearing, and in this situation he seems to have caused Loki to spiral.

Tony finds him in their room later. The plant is gone, along with his previous appearance. He’s sitting, looking like he always does, on their bed. 

“I suppose I should tell the truth, before you ask about it.” Loki starts, cracking his shirt. There’s a patch of blue in the middle. The spell he had been working on had taken a lot out of him, and his true skin is still retracting. Tony sits on the bed next to him, raising his hand to trace the outline of it. He’s reminded of the blue reactor in his own chest, loving the similarities between the two.

“Sometimes when I have to be particularly invested in my magic, my guise drops. It’s a matter of where my resources are being directed. I’m sorry you had to see it, it was unfair to blame you for just looking at me.”

“Why are you sorry?” Tony asks, he can’t see anything wrong with what went down, save the loss of the project.

“Because I’m a monster. I suppose I couldn’t hide it forever, but I didn’t want you finding out like that.” Loki looks utterly upset, as if he did something wrong. Tony can’t understand it at all.

“A monster? Are you for real?” Loki rolls his eyes, he doesn’t need his fake assurances. He already has enough to deal with Thor when they talk about it. Tony cups his cheek, meeting his gaze. “The only thing I thought when I saw you was that you were gorgeous.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“I am, you don’t believe me?” One moment or another, Loki’s heart breaks, because he realizes Tony’s telling the truth. He’s not being patronized, Tony legitimately found him attractive.

“But I’m a monster.” His voice cracks half way through, he’s not used to people talking about his lineage in a good light, in any capacity.

“Quit using that word, do you mean looks or personality?” Loki shrugs, honestly it’s both. “Well I’ve already addressed looks, in that nothing compares to you. I only got a glimpse, but you looked angelic.” Then there’s his character, which they’ve already had discussions about before, but in this situation Tony feels it's important to bring up again. “You’ve saved countless lives here on Earth, probably more than you took when you weren’t even in control of yourself. You’re beautiful Loki, inside and out.”

He takes his hand off Loki’s cheek, not having remembered until that moment that it was still there. The hand print he left doesn’t stain Loki’s face red, instead it’s blue. He tries to cover it up, blushing an actual pink the second time around. Tony pulls his hand away to look at it tangibly.

“I’ll love every bit of you, now and forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are always appreciated, feedback makes my day!


End file.
